


The Adventures of Swan Queen Week

by JoyfulTrouble



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen Week Summer 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyfulTrouble/pseuds/JoyfulTrouble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swan Queen Week, and the Adventures they entail. Each prompt will have a mini summary for each.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. July 12th - Bed Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Emma has Killian and Bed issues.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Emma exclaims, as she walks into her newly assigned room on Hook’s ship. It was bad enough that they were stuck on this smelly ship, with a captain that smelt worse. The room was dimly lit by only one lantern that sat on the table in the back. The floor creaked at every step, and this room seemed to smell something to rum, and dare I say it, sex. On one of the wooden walls, is a hammock rocking lightly side to side with a pillow and a thin blanket under it. On the opposite wall, lays a hammock with a large gash right through the middle, leaving it useless. There wasn’t even a blanket.   
The one bed would have been fine, as long as she had her own room. But as life liked to play its evil games, she was paired up with non-other than Regina Mills herself.   
“Killian!” The blonde shouts, hanging onto the door frame, and shouting into the hall repeatedly. “Damn it, Killian!”  
“Is that really necessary?” Regina asks, looking at the decorations in the room. There was a very inappropriate painting of a mermaid centered in the room, and Regina was wounding what other paintings this ship could possibly be sporting. Emma yells for the pirate once more, and Regina tries not to cringe at the full out wail Ms. Swan was using.   
“Yes, this is completely necessary.” She shouts over her shoulder, “Now, Killian, I swear, get your ass down here now!”  
After a moment, heavy footsteps could be herd walking down stairs, getting louder as they came closer to their room. They moved at a leisurely pace, and they could almost sense the arrogance as he walked. Regina sighed, and Emma stepped back to allow the pirate into their quarters.  
Hook was dressed in his usual abundance of leather, and his eye’s covered in eye liner, like always. He smelled like a bottle of rum, and he looked too happy for someone about to get yelled at.  
“Well, love, missed me already?” Hook said, taking a step closer to Emma.  
“In your dreams.” Emma scoffed, crossing her arms and staring daggers at hook.  
“Then why else would you be calling me?”   
“Why I am calling you, is because there is only one bed in this room.” Emma points to the one hammock that is actually intact. She then points to the other, not so fortunate one. “See? We need a new room.”  
“Ah, yes, the bed has been through some good times.” Hook said, with a look of pride in his eyes. Regina decided then to speak up, also starring daggers at him.  
“Can you please keep the details to yourself? Or are you incapable of doing such a simple task?” Regina growled, taking a small step towards the pirate. She didn’t want to get to close to the smell. Guy-liner was disgusting enough as it is to look at, and to be near? That was nauseating.   
“Oh, wouldn’t you like to find out, your majesty.” Hook spat back, taking a step closer. Even though Hook was taller, Regina still had such a power to her that she even looked like she was taller. As Hook took another step, Regina had to hold back a gag. She was not exaggerating on the smell.   
Even if it wasn’t said, the tension between the two was clear. They were both battling for Emma’s affections. Even though the blonde standing off to the side was oblivious to the fact. Which is probably why Hook was furious when the group put Emma and Regina together.   
“What do you call a ‘simple task’? Is that what you attempted to do on the hammock?”   
“Hey! What is your guy’s problem?” Emma stepped in-between the two, pushing them away from one another. She had no clue how this hatred started between them, but it was strong and annoying how often they fought.  
“Well if guy-liner would stop all the-“  
“How is it always my fault? You’re the Evil Queen!”  
“I said HEY!” Emma yelled, glaring back and forth at the two adults acting like children. She expected such actions from Hook, but Regina? This is new. “Look, we all are tired, let’s just get this sorted, and we can all sleep. Agreed?” The only responses she got was a grunt from Hook, and a sigh from Regina.  
“Fine, Emma, you can sleep in my room, my bed is big enough for t-“  
“No!” Emma replied almost instantly, and that made Regina’s hope rise exceptionally. Hook looked like a kicked puppy. “What I mean is, I’ll just sleep on the floor, no worries.”  
“Are you sure, love?” My bed is very comf-“  
“No, Killian, its fine, now please go.”  
“Yes, please go before you make the room smell worse.”  
“Oh, you think you’re so perfect becau-  
“Killian…” Emma says in a tone much like a disappointed parent scolding their child. Hook, again, like a child, grunts once more and storms out of the room. Slightly after, they heard a door slam in the distance. 

**BREAK**

Teeth, chattering together is the only sound that can be heard in Regina’s room at the moment. It is somehow so loud that it drowns out the constant sound of waves hitting the ship. As Regina shifts slightly, she gets a better view of the sight of the noise. It’s Emma laying on the floor, with no blanket. All she had was a pillow to support her head. Her skin looked more pale than usual, and her whole body shook. Regina looks with guilt at the sight. She didn’t want her – such an absurd term – ‘crush’, to be so miserable on the floor. She insisted that Emma take the working hammock, and she could use the floor. But with the blonde’s stubbornness, and the so called ‘good will’ all the Charmings had, she refused to take the bed.  
There was no way she was getting any sleep.  
Regina shifted once more, in an attempt to get more comfortable, but to also keep the blonde in sight. She was trying to get the courage to ask the blonde to get in the hammock with her. I have a blanket, and you don’t, Ms. Swan. Yes, that seemed like a good point. It was true, and it was in favour to what Emma needed, without giving away some of her other intentions. And we both know that being closer together, we can use each other’s body heat. No, that doesn’t work. Yes, it was a true statement, but it was too close to I want to hold you in my arms and whisper sweet nothings in your ear. Far to close. She’ll just have to attempt to get her approval with what she has.  
“Ms. Swan.” Regina speaks hushed, still looking over at Emma. Emma barley moves, only opening an eye to stare back at the brunette.  
“Yes, Regina?” Emma asks, her voice shaky from the cold.   
“Ms. Swan, you look utterly frozen. There is no way you are getting sleep like that, and I suggest that you should use the-“  
“I am not stealing the bed, Regina.” Emma cuts her off, closing her eyes and turning over, so she is facing the other way.  
“I am not asking if you want it, I am asking if you will share it.” At that moment, Emma rolled back over, speechless, and Regina felt stupid for her choice of words. “What I meant was, we only have one hammock and one blanket between the two of us, it seems reasonable for us to share. Does it not?”  
“Ah, well, I guess?”  
“There is nothing to guess about. Now please, you are the one that suggested we needed to get some sleep, hmm? Now let’s do exactly that. I hope that we are mature enough adults to do just that?”  
Emma huffed out a ‘fine’ and slowly stood up from where she lay. The closer she got, the quicker Regina’s heart started to beat. This was actually happening. Emma and she were actually going to be sharing a bed together. This was phenomenal and frightening all at once.  
Emma stood in front of the hammock where Regina lay, contemplating how this was going to happen. Regina couldn’t help but smirk slightly at Emma’s confusion.   
“Ms. Swan, it’s a hammock, there is no other way to sleep other than laying side by side.”  
“Yeah, sorry, right.” Emma mumbled, and was that a blush? Oh, this couldn’t get any better.  
Regina turned so she was facing the wall, attempting to give as much room so Emma could lay down. She couldn’t stop the grin on her face when she felt Emma sit down and shift to laying on her back.  
With the way the hammock was curved, Emma’s whole right side was touching my backside. From Emma’s arm on my back, to her legs touching mine. It was a warmth I could get used to, all too quickly.   
Emma shifted again, very much trying to get comfortable, and it didn’t seem that is was working.  
“Emma, just do what you have to do to get comfortable, so we can sleep? Instead of you fussing through the whole night.” Regina didn’t notice the fact that she used Emma’s first name, but what she did notice was Emma shifting. Emma mumbled a shy ‘ah, okay’ and shifted so her front was to the brunette’s back. What was surprising though, was the bold move of Emma slinging her arm over Regina’s midsection, and sighing in content.   
Regina only tensed for a second before basked in the comforting warmth of the saviors hold. Never would she have thought that Emma would willingly hold her, but she wasn’t going to question this. Except for maybe does this mean my feelings for her are mutual? But even that question was ignored, because the answer was to frightening.   
It wasn’t long after that, with Emma holding her close, did they both fall asleep peacefully. 

**BREAK**

Emma woke up to heavy waves smashing against the ship, as well as Hook’s angered yelling. She grunted lightly, and cuddled back into the warmth beside her. She sigh contently wand was starting to drift back to sleep, when she realized something wasn’t right.  
Emma’s eyes shot open wide, looking down at the heat source. It was Regina, curled into her side. Her head resting on Emma’s chest, and arm draped around her middle. She let out a little, very out of character, whimper, in which she got impossible closer to the blonde. When she deemed the position satisfactory, she let out a soft sigh, and continued to sleep soundly.   
Regina was so beautiful at that moment. Not that she was any less beautiful awake. But she looked so peaceful, free of any troubles. Emma huffed out a laugh, thinking that she was starting to sound like a romance novel. Though, even despite that thought, she couldn’t help herself but to lean down and kiss Regina’s temple.   
She was shocked last night when Regina asked her to sleep with her. She didn’t know what to say. Regina Mills, the one person she was falling for, asked her to share the bed. Then she told her to get comfortable? That’s when the blonde said screw it, either go big or go home, so she cuddled into the mayor, and held her with her arm. It was the best sleep she’s had in ages.  
Regina started to stir then, slowly lifting her head to look up at the savoir. As soon as she did, her eyes widened, looking between the blonde, and the current position she was in. She was rather embarrassed about this position. It seemed that it gave to much away, revealed to much, that she-  
“God, you’re beautiful.” Emma whispered, staring into coffee coloured eyes. She surprised both of them, as neither were expecting that. Regina tried to play if off, by replying “Well, good morning to you too, dear.” But deep down she was contemplating every reason why Emma would say such a thing, other than she likes me back.   
Emma was contemplating what to say. Apparently her mind was speaking for itself, no filter or anything. So, she was wondering if she should pretend it never happened, or to continue with the situation she just caused for herself. Well, might as well.  
“You’re amazing, and funny, and very caring.” Emma went on, as Regina just stared at her. “You have the most deep, soulful eye’s I have ever seen.”  
“What are you doing, Ms. Swan?” Regina asked. It sounded harsher then she intended, but she was in awe, and confused at what she was hearing.   
“I… well I was trying to-“ Emma tried to explain, but was cut off by Regina.  
“Please, Emma, get to the point.” Regina looked so vulnerable at that moment that Emma’s mind once again spoke without filter.  
“I’m falling for you.” Emma whispered, staring at the scar just above the brunettes lip. Regina didn’t say a word, just inched closer and closer, until their lips met in a searing kiss.   
“I’m falling for you, too.”


	2. July 13th - Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma seems to think Regina is jealous, and wants to actually be with her! Let’s hope her plan to find out works.

I sat in the booth closest to the door in the diner. I had my morning coffee that was already half way finished, in which I sipped occasionally. Usually by this time I would have already been at the office, getting a head start on the paper work for the day. But today, I found myself distracted by a certain, agonizingly, disgusting site before me. I could go on but here I am, sitting, watching this moment and hurting myself more and more as I watch. I find myself unable to move, even as my heart is ripped layer by layer, brick by brick.   
It’s of Emma and that god forsaken Captain Eye-Liner who has nothing better to do then to drool all over the blonde. Its nerve racking to watch him talk to her, flirt with her, touch her, in all the ways that I am only aloud to do!   
Why is it every day that I have to watch their relationship blossom and bloom, and all I get is a wish. A wish that I could be a replacement of Hook. That I could talk, and laugh, flirt, kiss, hold hands and everything that I wish to do. But I only have those precious moments in my dreams. I may have that one wish, but that does not mean it comes true.   
My shoulders slump as my thoughts worsen. Less of a daydream between my love and I, and more to how that is just a taunting illusion. One that I have to remind myself that can never be true.  
I stand up, taking my unfinished cup and throwing it in the trash. I walk past the jingling door, and head to the office. That’s where I’ll spend my day trying to get work done, and not think about a certain blonde.  
I only manage to take a few paces away from the diner, before the diner’s door opens more frantically, the bell moving rapidly back and forth from the force. I ignore it, thinking someone must simply be late for work.   
It wasn’t until the footsteps got closer that I tuned in to what was happening.   
“Regina! Hey, wait! Regina!” A voice sounded from behind me. I stop slowly and turn around to see Emma speed walking towards me.   
“Oh, thank god you stopped. I needed to ask you something.” Emma said, a nervous smile on her face. I was curious as what she could want to ask me, but I was in no mood to talk to anyone. Especially to one who is part of the problem. But lo and behold, I will still listen. Because it might be important. Not because it is Emma.   
“What is it, Ms. Swan? I have to get to the office.”  
“Oh, right. Ah, I wanted to know if you were okay. You’ve been acting strangely.”  
“Acting strangely. Thank you, dear. That has boosted my day.” I begin to walk away, not wanting to deal with any of this at the moment. But apparently Emma had other plans, as she grabbed my arm, halting my moments.  
“Wait? Are you jealous of me or something? Because if so, you can have Hook, I’m not a big fan of him. He thinks we’re dating, but I constantly tell him that’s not the case.” Emma says, adding a light laugh at the end of her speech. I look at her dumbfounded, was she that stupid? She thinks I am jealous of her? That I want Hook? Oh, how that leaves a sickening taste in my mouth just thinking of such a concept.   
“No, dear.” I say, looking into Emma’s forest green eyes. “I am not jealous of you.” It’s with that, I turn around and continue heading to the office.   
“Hey! What does that mean? Are you jealous of someone else?” Emma yells out to me, I only smirk in response. “Are you? Who then?” I continue to ignore her, and I keep walking. If only she knew.

**BREAK**

I watch as Regina walks away, her footsteps getting quieter and quieter as she heads to the office. I stand there even as she turns the corner, out of site. I can’t help but wonder what she meant.  
Who could she be jealous of? Could it be Robin? Almost about a month ago he left her for Zelena. Yes, Regina took it hard, but she got over it rather quickly. It almost seemed like she expected it, or didn’t care. That makes me wonder if there is someone else.  
Maybe it could be Hook. She might be jealous that he’s the one who is my ‘boyfriend’ also known as ‘stalker’? No, it can’t be, that’s just wishful thinking. There is no way that Regina, in any way, wants to be with me. Or…  
Or can it?  
If I think about it, Regina has been acting similar to how she just did back in the diner quite commonly. And, most of the time, it’s within the time period of Hook bantering me about going on a date, or something along those lines. So, there might, maybe just a little, be some hope that Regina reciprocated her feelings. But I have to be sure.   
Either way, I got a plan to find out.  
**BREAK**  
I finally got myself to focus on my work after an hour. I was finding it very difficult to get a certain blonde out of my head. It was even more difficult to forget about the annoying pirate who tried to woo Emma with his filthy ways. She didn’t deserve such trash. She didn’t deserve that vile stinking, ass-kissing, no goo for nothing, ugly pirate! She deserves better,  
Someone even better than me.   
Damn, I’m thinking about her again. I start to shuffle through my papers, trying to sort from most to least important, and then work from there. I was hoping it would distract me as well. If I didn’t get them all done today, then so be it. Right now I needed to go home and drink my sorrows away, just for the night.   
Just as I was almost done organizing, someone knock on the door. Loudly, might I add.  
“Come in.” I say without emotion. I didn’t have any meetings booked today, and I surly didn’t want any visitors.  
I didn’t look up from my paper work as the unexpected visitor walked in. The door closed, and still they haven’t gotten to whatever business they needed from me, so I decided to hurry the process.  
“Please be quick, I want to cut the day short this evening.”  
“I will be as quick as I can.” The voice said, and I whip my head up and stare at all to familiar green eyes.   
“Emma? I mean, Ms. Swan, what are you doing here?” I tried to reply as calm as I could, but deep down I was a panicking mess. Out of everyone, I did not want to be talking to her at the moment. Not when I’m trying to no think about her. How is that possible when she’s right here?  
“I needed to get a few things, ahem, straight.” Emma said, with emphasis at the end. Why though I did not know. “It’s about how you acted today.” Emma continued, walking closer to the desk.   
Now, other than seeing Emma, that was something she really didn’t want to do. “I’m sorry, Ms. Swan, but there is nothing to discuss, and if there was, I would not discuss it. So please, if that is all, you may go.”  
“Nah ah, you are not getting away with this. I know what happened back there. The same things that’s been happening for a while.” Emma replied with a smile that I didn’t like at all, and I usually tend to like her smiles. What was she talking about?  
At Regina’s silence, Emma continued. “You always seemed upset whenever Hook was close to me, talking to me, so on and so forth. So I believe you are jealous.”  
“That is absurd.”  
“Is it?” Emma asked, now leaning on the desk, staring at me. It was terrible the amount of cleavage the new position gave. Way, way too distracting. “Because I don’t think so.”  
“Ms. Swan, will you just-“  
“How about I prove it?” And that caught my attention more so. Prove it? How? Did she get a video, or a picture or something? Those would be easy to deny. I could simply say I was having a bad day. Nothing to do with wanting to be with the blonde.  
“And how do supposed you do that?” Emma didn’t reply, she moved from the desk and walked over to the door. I thought I caught her in a bluff, and she decided to just leave in defeat. Oh how wrong I was, as she opened the door, and made a jester for someone to walk in. If I didn’t want to see Emma at the moment, I for sure didn’t want to see him.   
Hook walked in with a slightly confused look on his face. I presumed he didn’t know what was going on either. Interesting.  
“Just admit it, Regina, you are jealous of Hook. Admit you have feelings for me.” If that wasn’t blunt enough, I don’t know what is. I stare at her, looking probably something akin to a dear in the headlights.  
Emma took my silence as some sort of refusal to answer, when in reality I just couldn’t. She found out my secret and was just talking about it like it was the news. “Fine, if you won’t say it willingly, this will prove it.” With that, Emma marched over to Hook, and went in for a kiss.  
I didn’t really know what to do at that moment. Emma Swan was kissing Hook and gosh that made me furious. Though, it ended quickly and turned to a deeper emotion. Emma initiated the kiss. She was proving that she was with Hook, and no one else. She chose that horrible pirate over anybody else. What was that to say about me? That she chose him over me? Of course, I have killed, and done many wrongs, but at least I smelt better than he. And everybody thought Emma a lesbian anyways. I mean, all that Flannel? But this message was very clear. Emma knew I liked her, and was proving that she was taken.   
I stood up, grabbed my coat, and immediately left my office. Screw the paperwork at the moment. It could wait. I didn’t care if it was three in the afternoon, but I needed that scotch.   
I slammed the door on my way out, and continued marching down the side walk. I listened to the clicking of my heels, trying to forget the moment that just transpired, but it wasn’t working. All I could think about was the way Emma just boldly kissed him. Kissed him! By god if there wasn’t enough heartbreak already in my life, Emma just had to get her share.  
“Regina! Regina, wait!” I hear me, but I ignore it. I continue home at a faster pace. How I just want to be home right now, maybe curled into a blanket, sitting by the fire. And the scotch, I can’t forget about the mind-numbing alcohol.   
I was halted by all movements when someone grabbed my upper arm and spun me around. Emma stood there looking saddened and troubled. Why? I did not know.   
“Regina.” Emma breathed, as she gasped for air. Was she running? I didn’t even hear her footsteps. “Why did you leave?” That made me lose it.  
“Are you kidding me?” I exclaim, “You barge into my office, telling me that you know my secret, then just downright deject it by sharing spit with Mr. Handless over there!” I look away as quickly as the speech ended, afraid my tears would fall without permission.  
“Regina…”  
“No, Emma. Leave it be.” My voice watered, portraying the emotion I was trying to hide.   
“Regina, that wasn’t what-“  
“Just go, please.”  
“No, I will not.” Emma voice was strong then, no longer sounding like she was trying to sooth me.  
“Please.” I whispered.  
“Oh, for heaven’s sake.” I hear Emma exclaim, before Emma reaches for the back of my neck, and molds our lips together.   
I let out a gasp in surprise. Out of all the times I imagined kissing the blonde, it was so much better. I thought she would taste like some dessert, like a bear claw. But she tasted like cinnamon. Her lips were like silk: so light and soft. It was an amazing moment, but it couldn’t last forever.  
We broke apart slowly. Emma whispered a ‘wow’, and I let out an involuntary giggle. We both stared, wide eyed at each other, then burst out laughing. I couldn’t believe this was happening, this was… great.  
Emma stepped closer and hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder. I did the same, wrapping my arms around her waist.  
“Do you understand everything now?” Emma asks, not moving from the hug.  
“I think I’m getting there.”  
Emma laughed lightly. “Good…” She paused. “…Because I think I confused the hell out of Hook.”  
At that, we both laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I hoped you liked it!


	3. July 14th - Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina go back in time to figure out a question they’ve been wondering.

Emma grunted as she shifted in her bed. It was more uncomfortable than usual, and it spelt horrible. She probably should change the sheets soon. She moves again, moving from laying on her back to a fetal position. She just about drifted back to sleep, but heard a strange noise. She shot up bolt right looking back and forth at her surroundings. What she herd sounded a lot like a horse, but she is at home. And yes, many weird things have happened in Storybrooke, but random appearing horses didn't seem reasonable.   
Taking in my surroundings, I quickly come to the conclusion that I am not in my room, but in some sort of stable. My bed was uncomfortable because it was a pile of hay, and the stable explains the noise and the bad smell.   
The horse speaks again, shuffling his feet and rustling the stall. I get up to go help the horse, knowing little from a trip one day with one of the nicer foster families. But as I rose, a figure was already walking towards the horse. I instantly crouch back down, trying to hide as best as I could. Okay, so there is some serious shit happening, and I need to find out what.  
“Hey, little boy. What are you so riled up about?” A women’s voice asked. With Emma’s poor view from her position, all she can see is a hand petting the calming horse. “There you go. You’re waiting for your owner to come get you, aren’t ya? Yeah, she usually gets you around this time.”   
The women’s voice sounded like no one Emma has heard before. She didn’t know who worked at the stables, but from what Regina had said, a man named Eric worked there. This girl was defiantly no Eric.   
The last thing she remembered, was finishing magic lessons with Regina, to which she went home, ate, and then went to bed. There was nothing there to reason why suddenly she was in the stables. She has never even been to the stables in Storybrooke!   
Emma moved slightly from her hidden position, getting a better view of the person in question. The girl was blonde, and tall. She was rather lean, and was covered in dirt. Her clothes, though, is what caught Emma’s attention. The girl was wearing black trousers, a white (or was, since the dirt) with a vest over top. She also had a dark blue cape that hung almost to the floor. She looked at extreme peace petting the horse, which was pure black. Why on earth would someone be wearing something like that? Like, hello! Get with the era!   
“Danielle? Danielle!” Now that voice was familiar. It sounded slightly different, but there was no mistaking that voice was Regina. The difference was the tone. It sounded so light, so happy and full of joy. It was unmistakable the difference, and I wondered if she was like this because of the stables. But that wouldn’t make sense. Regina has told me about Daniel, and what happened to her first love. She promised never to go to the stables again.   
Wait, Daniel sounded a whole lot like Danielle, and they both seemed to work at the stables. It must just be some sort of coincidence. Or that name, and the career, somehow runs in the family?  
“Ah, my sweet lady.” The blonde, Danielle, calls out to an oncoming figure. As the Regina gets into view, I almost gasp out in surprise, because standing in front of me is not Regina. Okay, it is but it’s her like twenty years younger. She has longer hair, which is tied into neat bun, her eyes shone with this brightness that seemed to be dulled in the older version. Her clothes were that of riding gear almost exactly to what are in the movies. Regina’s riding outfit was a light blue.  
Wait, older version? She must be in the past somehow. But why is she in Regina’s past? Did she send myself here by accident or something?   
“Oh, stop with the formalities.” Regina said, and what Regina did would have caused Emma to do a spit take, or faint, or some sort of reaction, because Regina Mills just full on kissed a girl! And it wasn’t just a peck on the lips, it was soon to be full on making out, want to devour themselves kiss.   
The stables, young Regina, the stable girl. This was Regina’s past, and Regina has been telling it differently. It wasn’t a guy, it was a girl.  
Holy shit, Regina’s into girls!

**BREAK**

Regina didn’t have an easy wake up. She went to turn into her sleep, only to fall onto the floor below.   
“Ah, shit…” Regina hiss, as she got up slowly. She looked at her surroundings, quickly taking them in. She was in a very crowded room, small, with four bunk beds. In the bunk beds, there seemed to be one to two occupying each.   
The dark room was lit by the door opening to Regina’s right. A lone figure walked in, she seemed to be a young girl, who was brunette. She looked no older than sixteen, no less than fourteen. She more or less dragged herself into the room, feet sliding along the wooden floor as she held her pillow. She looked sad, had a sort of haunting in her eyes. Regina couldn’t understand from what, but she could only guess.  
From the way the girl was unfazed by her standing there, looking very out of place in clean silk clothes, Regina concluded that she was either in a very creative dream, or somehow traveled either to the future, or back in time.   
“Harmony?” A voice, which somehow sounded familiar, was called from a bed closer to the back of the room.  
“Emma? Is that you?” The girl rasped, her voice sounded broken, as if she had been crying. From the lighting she couldn’t tell. But what clicked was who’s past this was. It seems to have been Emma’s, as the voice she now recognizes as the blondes.  
She follows the tiny girl named Harmony to a bed, where a blonde lay. From the dim light, she looked like she was smiling like an idiot.   
“I thought I would never see you again.” Was the answer Emma gave, to which the girl gave a happy laugh and crushed teenaged Emma into a hug. They were like that for a few minutes, sharing what looked to be more than just a hug between friends meeting after a while of not seeing each other. It looked way more serious, like they needed this on a stronger level. It was like they were grounding themselves. Like they were lost and uncertain, and they just found their way again in each other’s arms. It was when the brunette started crying did she know it was just that.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay, you’ll be safe now. I can’t promise how long, but at least you’re safe right now.” Emma whispered, resting her head on the girls head, rocking her slightly as the other girl clung to her for dear life.   
“I-I- I-“ The girl stuttered, trying to make a sentence through her crying.  
“Hey, I said it was okay. How about we get some sleep, and if you want, we’ll talk about it in the morning. Sound good?” The girl only nodded, and the both laid down, the girl resting her head on Emma’s chest.  
It was after a while of watching them cuddle together, that I decided to go and find my way back. Usually one would just have to follow the events, see whatever the person had to see, and they would be back in their proper time. But for some reason, that wasn’t working for Regina.  
As if it had been asked for, Harmony shifted from Emma’s chest, and starred up into the teen’s eye’s. Emma eye’s opened from the movements, and starred back. And as if just from a TV show, their lips got closer and closer until they met in a light kiss.  
The only thing Regina could think at that moment was, well that was interesting.

**BREAK**

The next morning both women woke up thinking about their ‘dreams’ that they had the night before. They did their daily routine, and headed to the diner for their morning coffee.  
“Regina, how are you?” Emma asked as she sat down in the booth Regina was. Regina smiled lightly, which reminded Emma of her ‘dream; she had last night. Regina decided to get straight to the point.  
“Emma, did you have an unusual dream last night? Maybe one that had something to do with me?” Emma looked at her in shock. How did she know? Did she have something on her face saying Oh my god! Regina’s into girls! I have a chance!  
“Ah…. I- y-yeah, how do you know?”  
“Because I had one about you. Only it wasn’t a dream.”  
“Wait, what?” Emma looked even more shocked, if that was possible.  
“Yes, please keep up.” Regina took a sip of her coffee. “It was a mutual time travel, I believe.”  
“And how do you know this?”  
“When I woke up, I couldn’t go back to sleep, and did some research. Now that I know you had one as well, I know what it was.”  
Emma was baffled by the information. So what she saw was real. This was, this was amazing!  
“So, to get it out of the way, what did you see from my past?”  
“Nah ah, you first.”   
“Fine, if you insist. I saw you and Harmony kiss.”  
Emma almost laughed. Regina saw her first love, just like she saw hers. “Wow.” Emma said, looking down at her cup.   
“So, what did you see?”  
“You and Danielle.” Emma said, smirking as Regina looked shocked.   
“I… can explain.” Regina actually paused? This is too good.  
“No, I think I get it. So it seems that we both went back in time to meet our ex’s, just so we could make sure that we were both vagitarians?”  
“Really, Miss Swan? Vagitarian?”  
“Oh my god, you just said vagitarian. If I didn’t love you before, you just sealed the deal.” It took Emma a moment to realize what she had just said, and looking up at Regina’s wide eyes, she was just as shocked.  
“Really, Emma? I don’t believe you. Whatever do you mean?” Regina asked in mock seriousness.  
Emma, taking the hint, lent over the table and kissed her.


	4. July 15th - Mistaken For A Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Regina get interrupted by Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, ah, all mistakes are mine. I can't really blame anyone else for those.

"Regina, I told you, I'll get the reports in tomorrow." Emma replied to Regina, who once again asked for the reports.   
"Ms. Swan, you always say that, and yet it never comes in." Regina replies, with a fake sigh, staring off into the distance, as if contemplating life. She was ever the Drama Queen.   
"Okay, fine, I'll give you that, but I promise you that I will actually do it this time." Emma huffed, staring at Regina, who was still looking out the window.   
"Okay, okay, I promise I will do it for family dinner. We are still having family night, right?"  
"Of course we are! I am making your favourite, so you better not cancel." Regina's voice sounded angry, but her face held a smile, which gave away her true emotions.   
"You're making lasagna?"  
"No, I'm making vegetable soup." Regina replied sarcastically.   
Emma laughed, used to knowing when Regina was joking and when she wasn't. She will admit, it did take her awhile to tell the difference, but no pain no gain.   
"Okay, I better get back to work, and do those paper things you are angry about." Emma replied, finishing the last of her fries.   
"They are a month overdue!" Regina exclaimed. How could Emma not understand the importance of this?   
"Yeah, yeah. Okay, so seven?"  
"For tonight, yes."  
Emma nodded, and was about to get up and leave, before she heard a squeal and slowly sat back down again, knowing it was Snow. She probably had some good news or something she wanted to share, and it just took more time if you didn't just let her have her way.   
Soon after the squeal, with an annoyed look on Regina's face, and a bored one on Emma's, Snow came running to their table, stopping just before crashing into it.   
"Oh my! I thought I'd never see the day!" Snow gasped, staring back and forth between the two women.   
"Snow, what day?" Emma asked, taking a quick glance at Regina, who was confused as well.   
"The day you guys finally confesses all of the feelings and the love and the looks!"  
"You are not making any sense." Regina stated, going back to being annoyed.   
"Of course I am!" She squealed again, "You guys have finally admitted you love each other, and you guys are totally going on a date!"   
"What!" Regina pretty much yelled, staring in awe at Snow. Emma looked just as shocked, but also with a hint of sadness. Regina's reaction proved that, even if Emma as thought about that possibility, Regina has not.   
Though that wasn't the case. Regina was just shocked that Snow knew. Of course, Regina was trying to be subtle of her feelings towards the blonde, but also for someone so dense to see the hidden context of the mayor’s actions? This was phenomenal.  
"No, Snow, we are not going on a date." Emma sad, and Regina noticed the difference in tone, but couldn't pin point what.   
Snow looked almost terrified. "But, you guys were talking about tonight, and to meet at seven."   
"Yes, for our bi-weekly family dinner." Regina said slowly, to make sure Snow understood. The way Snow smiled, she had a feeling she still didn't understand.   
"SEE! FAMILY!"  
"It's just a dinner with Regina, Henry and I, that's it."  
"Yeah, sure. I think you two are the only ones who think that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"You two are in love! Can't you see it? Everyone else can. Right people?" Everyone in the diner cheered 'hell yeah!' Now this was getting weird.   
"Neither of us have said that, Snow." Emma said, hoping there was a way to get out of this situation.   
"Yes, but it's implied. C'mon, just admit it. Emma, you love Regina, right?" Snow looked at Emma expectantly, and Regina regarded her with a raised eyebrow.   
"I, ah, I," Emma stuttered. She looked between both women, and the people in the diner. Oh, the hell with it. "Okay, fine, I do love Regina, but that doesn't change anything." She confessed.  
"Oh, but it does!" Snow continued about everything the two other women went ready to discuss. Like about how Snow couldn't wait for the wedding, and how she has always wanted more grandchildren.   
Though Regina and Emma didn't hear her. They were staring at each other. Regina with a bright smile that was reserved only for Emma and Henry. Emma sported a shy one.   
"Is it true?" Regina asked over Snow's ramblings. Emma only nodded her head in answer. Somehow Regina's smile got even brighter, and Emma thought it could light the whole room.   
"Then, Miss Emma Swan, would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow evening?"  
Emma looked shocked for only a second, before she replied,   
"Why, I thought you'd never ask."


	5. July 16th - Best Friend Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk night confessions.

Both Emma and Regina laugh as they tumble into their shared dorm room. It was exam time, and they both decided to take a night off and go out. They ended up at a bar, and had a little too much to drink. Okay, maybe more than a little bit, but they were having a blast.  
Regina, on their walk back to the dorms, had seen a man named ‘Hook’. Both girls didn’t know his real name, but they knew of his reputation. He was one of the players of the school, always trying to get with pretty much very girl. Sadly, his recent conquest was none other than Emma, and not so surprisingly, Regina despised that fact. Emma just thought it was because of what Hook does. Because almost everyone seems to hate the man, and he usually only gets the drunken girls. Hence why they found him rear it.  
But Regina’s true hatred for the man was because he never left Emma lone. She had three classes with him alone, and with each, he would follow her to her next one. It was starting to get rather alarming, and Regina wish there was something she could do about it. Though Emma and she had completely different classes.  
Also Regina may or may not have accidentally falling in love with her roommate.   
She is not confirming, but the reasons she has been over protective of Emma, trying her best to stay near her, might be because she loves her. Yes, even if she wasn’t, she still would, but just minus the lingering touches, the way her heart beats faster when they are together, and the trying to be as close to the blonde as possible. But, you know,   
Totally not love.  
Regina, out of drunkenness, had started bad mouthing Hook. Or, more accurately, slurred at the guy random gibberish, attempting to tell him to leave Emma alone. He just looked at them weird, and Emma was giggling. She seemed to be a happy drunk, because anything to her was amusing at the moment. Regina thinks she recalls the blonde laughing at a car driving by.   
When the brunette finally felt she said what she needed to say to the guy, she pretended to walk away, only to dump the rest of her beer on the his head. They laughed, and tried to run away but it was closer to swaying and tumbling. Hook was, as well, too drunk to walk; or run.  
“I canth believe you did that!” Emma slurred, slumping onto the couch, more or less hanging on the arm of it.  
“It,” a very uncharacteristic hiccup from Regina, “It wasth what he dissevered.” Emma giggled at that, and before they knew it, they were both laughing hysterically.   
“Re- Regeenaa…. We… you need to sleep. You are tooo far gone.” Emma said, standing and swaying on her feet. She walked over to where Regina as leaning on the table, and shoved her to move. Which, of course, didn’t work.  
“Fine, only since you asked, nicely.” Regina said. Gosh, she was whipped even drunk.  
They tumbled into her room, and Emma instantly went for the bed plopping down and signing in relief. She laid in a star shape, leaving no room for anyone else.  
“Thankz.” Regina said, trying to be sarcastic, but it came out to happy.  
“No problem.” Emma mumbled, starting to get droopy. “Good night, ‘Ina.”  
Regina plopped onto the floor, but grabbing a pillow first. She laid down, with the little space she had.  
“Good night, Emma. I love you.” Regina replied, before going to sleep. Emma fell asleep soon after.

**BREAK**

Regina woke up to the worst headache in existence. What in the world happened last night? Oh, right, Emma decided to go drinking. Why did she agree to that? Oh, right, because she would do anything for Emma.   
Regina sat up slowly, taking one step at a time. She opened her eyes slowly, noting the darkened room. Okay, so it must be hers, she usually keeps the curtains closed. What was different, was she noticed she was on the floor, yes, with a pillow, but on the floor.   
She tried to recall what happened that night, there was drinking, dancing, leaving, Hook, laughing, telling Emma she loved her.  
Oh. Oh shit.   
Without a second thought, she found her phone, which was under the bed, and diled her other friend, Kathryn.   
“Hello?”  
“Kate?”  
“Regina? Are you okay? Why are you whispering?”  
“Because Emma is in the other room.”  
“So?”  
“Okay, yesterday we went to the bar, and had a few- a lot of drinks…”  
“Okay…”  
“… And I might have told her I love her.”  
“You what! Oh, thank Jesus. It’s about time you two got together.”  
“No, do not thank anyone. This is bad, okay? I don’t know if she’ll remember or not, and if so, how do I explain something like that?”  
“You don’t.” A voice came from behind her, and it sounded raspy. Regina turned around slowly, to find Emma, wearing the tank top and panties she stripped down to yesterday. Regina was still slightly amazed how the blonde did that it her drunken state. She herself went to sleep in her own clothes.   
“Of course I do, wait,” she then addressed the phone, “I’m sorry Kathryn. I have to go.” And Regina hung up the phone, where there was only laughing on the other end.   
“No, you don’t.”  
“Why not? I, yesterday night I told you that I loved you, and I mean, loved loved you. How do I not have to explain something like that? You probably think that’s weird and scary and repulsive and oh my god I am emotionally unstable to the point of rambling!”  
“I can help you stop.” Emma replied, Regina didn’t hear the slight hinting aspect to her voice.  
“How? Do you have some special remedy that stops all ramblings, hmm? Do you?” Regina asked.  
“No, I just have this.” Emma walked over to Regina and kissed her. If Regina said so herself, it was the best remedy to stop all her ramblings.


	6. July 17th - Act of True Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina absorbs the Death curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.

They had warned her. They looked into it as much as they could in that little time frame they had. The little time to think before we had to take action. It was enough to give anyone pause on what they were about to do, and even the ones surrounding them would be worried. But the reactions were not ones that people would have thought. No. Because no one cares for the Evil Queen, and so, if she dies, she dies. That was the overall thought of this town. If she dies while doing this. Good. It will kill two birds with one stone.   
But there is still that maybe, the, it might kill you. It’s because of the way the spell was cast: so hastily and without in-depth thought, it caused it to be less on point, less precise.   
“Yes, it is a death curse, but that doesn’t mean it will kill you.” Rumple explained, skimming through one of the many books of curses. “It will kill something though. It could infect any part of your body it could be something vital, like your heart, and then kill you, or it could infect something less vital, like your ability to walk. No one will know until you absorbed it. That is, if you are still doing so.”  
“I’m willing to take the risk.” Regina immediately replied, not hesitating for a second.   
“Ah, yes. The obvious choice for you, my dear. You seem to be… quite fawned of this savoir. You’re willing to do anything for her and her son.”  
“Our. Son.” Regina says in a low, threatening tone.  
“Calm down, your majesty. No need to get territorial. You might be dead in a few hours anyways.” That was the last interaction she had with anybody before this moment. She wasn’t shocked. Who would want to spend time with the mayors last hours of living? All they worried about was that Emma and Snow would get home safely. This moment mirrored her life perfectly. Not loved by anyone, no one that cared for her yet she kept on fighting, and if someone did love her, she would lose them some way or another. And then she would fall into a pit of darkness. Where people went from not caring, to being frightened, angry, and all those negative emotions she never wanted anyone to feel towards her.  
Never.  
And in this re-enactment, of my, what people call, useless, misused life, the darkness was this curse. The one she cast in a fury of emotions when she heard her mother was alive. She had to. It was too much to think about that there was a chance, and large chance, that Cora could come out of that well. She still likely can, and will.  
But all of the town begged and thrashed and threatened for me to take away the curse. That I was going to kill their beloved Savoir and Snow. I almost told them that they are probably already dead. Though, I didn’t, because deep down, I didn’t want that to be true. No matter the odds, she did not want Emma dead.  
She was so conflicted I this moment, starring at the light hew of the well, which was surrounded by the curse. She wanted to keep it there and kill her mother, but take it away and save Emma. But if one comes out and not the other everything would change, bad things would happen, like Emma getting hurt. It Emma got hurt she wouldn’t know what to do. And Henry, oh how Henry would never love her again.  
It was clear. No matter how anyone put it, someone was going to lose something, or more so me. It was sad and troublesome but Regina kept telling herself that you can do it, you can do it, you have to do it. It was still so intense and she wanted to scream at the stars for answers, she wanted to beg fate for another way. But there was always going to be that chance that Cora will come out of that well, and she guess the chance was worth taking.  
After about an hour of Regina sitting by her lonesome, contemplating many thoughts racing through her head, the towns’ people started to show up. They didn’t come for her, of course not, they came to make sure she done her job. Because recently Emma has made contact about her and Snow nearing the well.  
What some might have found strange, was her lack of fear of what would happen to her after the curse. Would she die? Most likely. Would she lose something important? Of course, she was the Evil Queen after all, she might as well go with a bang.  
Her biggest problem, she thinks, about not caring of the outcomes, is what if she does survive? What does she have to go back to? A son who doesn’t love her? The town that hates her? She doesn’t have anything, and she guesses that’s why she is perfect for the job.   
She stands up, and walks towards the well. She looks at the green hew, and how it shimmers in the moonlight. A deathly beauty. She looks back at the growing crowd, some looking at her with anger and annoyance. Others look at the well, and how it had changed with magic. She looks back at the well, and decides she has to do it now, or it might be too late to save Emma.  
She raises both hands, and slowly let them fall onto the green.   
The pain was just as bad as she imagined, if not worse. It was like a million electric shocks coursed through her body, dancing on her nerves and causing great pain. No one helped her, and very few flinched. They simply watched, as the queen more or less sacrificed herself.  
Regina was shot backwards, a good five feet, along with the green hew. The now green gas absorbed into her skin quickly, and decapitated just as fast. People looked over her laying form, seeing if she was alive or dead. No one found out for sure, since Emma and Snow was coming out of the well not ten minutes after.

**BREAK**

Emma hoped out of the well, with help from a few people of the town. Her limbs were sore and covered in dirt. But it was all worth it. She was home. Yes, home. She had a family here, and I she didn’t know it before, she knows it now, after being gone for so long. Distance makes the heart grow founder.   
Instantly she was tackled into a hug, by Henry, who looked to have mixed emotions. He looked to be happy, and I understand why, but his confused look, as well as a hint of sadness, is what threw her off. What happened?  
“Hey, kid. Shouldn’t you be happy? I mean, heck, I’m home right?”  
“Right!” He yelled excitedly, but then something caught his eye, and his mood immediately changed. Emma noticed right away.  
“Kid, what’s wrong?” Emma asked, crouching down to his level. He didn’t answer, but continued to stare at something behind her. Slowly, Emma followed Henry’s gaze to a person laying on the ground. Instantly she recognized who it was.  
“Regina? Regina!” Emma yells as she sees the form laying on the ground. She runs towards her, leaving Henry and Snow where they were. She skids to a stop right in front of her, and she just hopes she’s not dead. Oh, please don’t let Regina be dead.  
“Regina, Regina please, are you okay?” There was no answer, and Emma started to panic. “No, no, no. Please Regina, please be okay.”  
“Emma.” Regina whispered, and gosh did it sound so fragile. “Emma help me.”  
Emma was at a loss of words. She couldn’t see what was wrong with Regina with her laying on her stomach. And the way Regina sounded so, so broken it was way to frightening.  
“Regina, tell me what happened.” Emma begged, putting her hand onto Regina’s.   
With great difficulty, and with the help of Emma, Regina got up into a sitting position, still looking down at the ground.  
“Emma, I- I can’t…”  
“What can’t you do, Regina? Tell me.” She whispered. Regina looked up then, and Emma tried her best not to gasp. For where Regina’s beautiful brown coloured eye’s were, there lie a pale blue, even the pupil was gone.  
“Emma, I can’t see.”  
Emma then leaned in and whispered something in Regina’s ear, and before the mayor could reject it, she stood to face the town’s people.  
“Regina made a great sacrifice for Snow and I today. She absorbed a death curse, and gave up her ability to see.” Emma boomed with a powerful, leader voice that sounded all to charming like. “Since I now owe her my life, I volunteer to keep care of her as long as it is needed. Therefore, if she allows it, I’ll be moving in, to keep batter care for her.” Regina only nodded in response, embarrassed by the outcome of everything.   
Emma knew her speech was, she guessed, over dramatic, but she wanted the people to know that she respected Regina, and maybe that would make them think a little about the ever changing queen.

**BREAK**

It’s been a week, and Regina hasn’t gotten any better. She gets around the house a little easier, but she can’t write or type or read. She can’t do the tasks she needs to do, and its driving her crazy. She says this is the sacrifice the curse took from her: her eyes, and how it is permanent.   
Emma didn’t stop pestering Regina, asking constantly if there was a way to fix it, if there was a way it could be reversed. Just, something other than Regina being like this forever. It was day four, of Emma living with her, and her pestering, that the brunette finally snapped, and said the one only impossible thing that could fix it.  
“Fine! There is one, okay?” Regina exclaimed, starring into the general direction Emma was, who was sitting beside her on the couch. “It’s impossible though.” Regina adds as an afterthought.   
“Bullshit, everything is possible. So what is it? What can cure you?” Emma asked desperately, wanting to help the women any way she can.  
“It’s…” Regina looks down at her lap, all energy gone from her. She looks back up, tears in her eye’s, as she whispers, “True loves kiss.”  
Emma didn’t think. She has spent too much time recently thinking. This time she acted without thought. She grabbed both sides of Regina’s face, and pulled her in for a sloppy kiss.  
Regina gasped as she wasn’t expecting this, but that doesn’t mean she minds it. Emma’s lips are on hers for only a few seconds before they’re gone again, and Emma looks panicked.   
“I am so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that, I-“ Regina doesn’t hesitate to shuts her up with another kiss.  
This one was more heated. This wasn’t experimenting, or being shy and unsure. They both knew that in some sense they felt the same towards each other. That this was something they both wanted. This was mutual, and they couldn’t help but feel elated. Like a weight of the unknown was finally relieved off of their shoulders.  
Emma leaned forward and Regina leaned back and they laid down on the couch. Their lips never once leaving the others. They never noticed moments ago, that a bright light burst from the two in a single wave. Just like Regina hasn’t noticed her eye’s have been healed.  
Emma finally, after what seemed like eternity for the new couple, she pulled back from the kiss, yet without difficulty. Emma would defiantly argue kissing Regina had to be some sort of drug.  
“Wait, wait…” Emma panted, as she tried to catch her breathe. Regina was slightly confused for why they stopped this, extremely enjoyable make-out session. “We went way off topic.”  
With that, she remembered the blindness, and opened her eye’s wide. She starred into Emma’s green ones, as the blonde let out a gasp, and Regina’s eye’s filled with tears. She could see, and that only meant one thing…  
“Does that mean…?”  
“Yeah, Emma,” Regina said, voice filled with tears. “We are each other’s True Love.”


	7. July 18th - Trapped Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma get attached.

“Okay, for the last time, I said I was sorry.” Emma explained, once again, and she was nearly dragged by Regina down the street.  
Their, well, predicament, started during their magic lesson. Regina needed a few things from her vault for a spell. ‘Being cautious’ she had said. Though Emma decided to take advantage of the fact that the brunette forgot to mention not to touch anything. So she started to wander, touching things here and there, until she found two shiny bracelets. They were thin, silver with and identical design on each. On the inside it looked like some dead ancient language. But Emma didn’t know, they just looked cool.  
So, Emma decided to take them. Cause, what harm could come from putting on a bracelet? Nothing, of course. So she slid one on, looking at it slightly side to side in the light. Deeming it acceptable, she grabbed the other one and headed towards Regina, who went deeper into the vault.  
“Hey, Regina.” Emma called as she walked to the women, who was looking over a table with a few objects that looked, intricate? Emma would just stick to calling them weird. Regina hummed in acknowledgment, but didn’t look up from where she was trying to find the Chezire crystals.  
Emma quickly grabbed Regina’s arm and slipped the bracelet onto her wrist. Regina reacted quickly, but not quickly enough, because the bracelet was already securely on her.  
“There. See? Now we have matching bracelets.” Emma said, with the amusement of a kid.  
“Emma! I told you not to touch anything!” Regina hissed. She tried to pull the bracelet off, but it didn’t seem to budged. Great, this was all she needed.  
“No you didn’t.” Emma replied, still a smile on her face. Obviously she didn’t get how serious this might be.  
“I told you last time, and I would have thought that you might get the fact that the rule still stands!” Regina said, finally dropping her arm in defeat. This thing wasn’t getting off anytime soon. “You can be such a child sometimes.”  
“Hey, nothing happened, what’s the big deal?”  
“The big deal, Ms. Swan, is I don’t know what these do, and they seem to be stuck on us.”  
Emma’s eyes widened at the comment, and as she tried to get hers off, realized that they were stuck. Emma cursed under her breath as she decided to try and get Regina’s off. She put it one right? So maybe she can get them off? Makes sense, right?  
“What are you doing?” Regina asked as Emma went to grab her arm again. With Reinga pulling away from Emma, and Emma grabbing out towards her, they hit each other with their bracelets. They tinged as they touched, and instantly they glowed red. It was only a moment, but it caused panic in Regina. These were her mothers, so she had no clue what they were for.  
Regina and Emma both tried to pull back when they touched, but somehow they couldn’t. Looking down, the bracelets seemed to be stuck together. The glow was gone except for the place the jewelry touched one another.  
“Ah, is it too late to say sorry?” And that leads us to now, Regina dragging Emma down the street towards Rumple. He knew her mother more than she did, and she just hoped that he knew what these were.  
The bell jingled above them, as Regina stormed towards the front desk. She get there before Rumple even had time to come from the back.  
“Explain this.” Regina said, as she forced their conjoined wrist onto the table with a thunk.  
“Ah, I see you are stuck, hmm? In a bit of a, sticky situation?” Rumple said, smiling amusingly.  
“Cut the crap, tell us what this is, and how to fix it.”  
“Cranky, are we? Fine, I’ll tell you what it is, if only you resolve it here. Because I think this could be rather amusing.” Emma and Regina both looked confused. How could fixing this be amusing?  
“Fine.” Regina said, looking at Emma, who only nodded, not fully sure what was going on.  
“Okay, so these are the Bands of Veritas, who is the goddess of truth. These bands hold two people together who hold a secret from each other.”  
“So we just have to tell a secret and we’re free?” Emma asked, thinking this was too easy.  
“Not necessarily. No one knows what the secret is that had bound the bands together, so you basically have to keep guessing secrets until they, well, unstick.”  
“Oh, well this is exactly how I planned to enjoy my evening.” Regina said sarcastically and rolling her eye’s. “Let’s just get this over with, shall we? Who is going first?”  
“Oh, no, no, no, your majesty. I have just the thing to make things more amusing.” Rumple replied. Before Regina could disagree, not wanting to have to deal with anymore magic, he left into the back.  
He came out moments later with a small vile with a clear, slightly green liquid. “What’s that?” Emma asked, staring at it intently.  
“Truth Serum. I thought it would make things move along quicker, don’t you think?”  
“No.” Regina said immediately. “I am not taking that.”  
“What’s wrong, Regina? Got something to hide?” That shut her up, and she stared at some of the… interesting objects, trying to get her mind off of the inevitable embarrassment.  
“Okay girls, bottoms up.” He handed Emma the vial first, in which she took a small sip, the handed it to Regina, who did the same. It tasted like sour candy.  
“Now, where shall we begin, hmm?” Rumple mused, looking between the two women. He felt like a game show host at the moment. To Truth, or not to Truth, starring Rumpelstiltskin. “Okay, have any of you done something recently to upset the other?”  
“This.” Emma replied, pointing to the bracelets.  
“I purposely spilled my coffee on your mother last week.” Regina looked smug at the fact.  
“You did? She went on about her ruined sweater for weeks after that.” Emma was, even though she wouldn’t say it, slightly amused. It was fun to watch her mother panic over clothing.  
All three of them looked over to the bands, which still haven’t budged from their wrist, and were still connected.  
“Then on with the questions then. Most embarrassing moment?” Emma and Regina glared at him at the pathetic question. But with the serum, they were forced to speak.  
“Sometimes, when Neal and I were stealing some things from the store, I would put a pillow under my shirt and pretend I was pregnant. So when it was time to leave with the goods, I was going to fake being in labour, but as I pretended to break my water, the pillow fell out. So, not knowing what to do, I yelled, ‘Oh, no! My baby was a pillow all along!’ and ran out. Neal didn’t let it go for weeks” Emma said, blushing slightly at the memory.  
“In the enchanted forest, when I was the queen, I would bring many of servants to my bed chambers. I had so many to choose from, it was spectacular. But one day I decided to have a bath with the maiden, and before I know it, my father walks in with important news. Let’s say he learned to knock.” Emma couldn’t help but laugh a little, and Regina let out a small giggle.  
“Well, next question. Recently, what have you done that has had hidden intentions?” Rumple smiled at this. There was something he wasn’t going to tell the two women, but he knew what their confession needed to be, but why not have some fun before then?  
“Dating Hook.” Emma replied.  
“Giving you magic lessons.” Was Regina’s answer. Emma looked at Regina surprisingly. She was quite happy that Regina agreed to teach her magic, but knowing she got something else out of it, she wondered what. Though she wanted to ask Regina when she could tell her and not be forced to.  
Rumple smiled at the two confused ladies, thinking it was time to ask the question he knew would fix the problem. He wanted to ask more, but he thinks that Regina would have his head if he continued. So, looking at both of them, he asked, “What is the biggest secret you’ve been hiding from one another?”  
Almost as if it had been planned, they both replied with the same answer. They were just worded slightly differently  
“I’m sort a in love with you.”  
“I love you with all my heart.”  
They both smiled at each other, than at the bands as they split apart. Neither women pulled away though, instead they held each other’s hand, looking lovingly into the others eyes.  
“Really?” Emma asked, sort of happy this whole ordeal happened.  
“We are both under a truth spell, it’s as truthful as we’re going to get.”  
Both Emma and Regina continues to stare into each other’s eyes, lost in the chocolate browns and the green hues. Rumple just took the bracelets that had fallen onto the floor, and left them two in the room, wonder which True Love couple he would use these on next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, and see ya later!

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it!


End file.
